What Hurts The Most
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: The leader had fallen, but it was up to those left behind to make his life remembered. The speeches of Reed's funeral as spoken by his son, his wife, his best friend, and his brotherinlaw. Tissues ready girls!
1. Chapter 1: Clearing The Nerves

Chapter One: How The Day Began

Standing before the sea of people before him, Franklin Richards felt a rise of nerves within him. Public speaking had never been his forte, despite the many public speeches he'd given. Of course, these were usually directed to the many gatherings of reporters and cameras that had gathered outside of his childhood home, the Baxter Building, thanks to the feats of both himself and his parents team. He'd even given the valedictorian speech when he left college and university, but he'd never given a speech like this before. Not one with his own children sitting down in the front row beside his mother. Sure, he could remember his little sisters sitting besides his mother at his valedictorian speeches, but never his own children. He cast a glance to the two children on either side of his mother, both blonde haired and blue eyed as it seemed the family trait had become; they were both sitting silently, almost oblivious to the seriousness of what was going on around them. They knew that something serious was going on, because he had sat them down and talked to them about it a week ago, and again that morning, and several times in the middle of the night when one of them had wandered into the kitchen for a drink and found him at the table; but it didn't stop them whispering to each other over their grandmother's lap.

From this, he glanced along the front row, which was filled mainly by his family; his mother, Susan Richards, sitting there in her Sunday best with damp cheeks and a lump in her throat that she fought to hold on to; his children, twins Liam and Molly, at four years old; his eldest younger sister Valeria, with her two sons Jacob, aged seven, and Charlie, aged five, with her husband Henry; and his youngest sister Evelyn, with her children, Nicholas, aged three, Aidan, aged two, and one year old Imogen, along with her husband Matthew. His own wife, the twins mother, had passed on a year ago after a fatal car accident, not unlike the one that he was told his grandmother had died in when his mother and uncle were young children.

On the other side of his mother and his children was his uncle Johnny, with his wife Crystal. Johnny had seventeen year old Kayleigh sitting solemnly at his side, and on Crystal's other side was their eldest child, twenty-five year old Aaron, who was joined by his fiancé, Megan, and snug on Aaron's shoulder was their eight month old daughter, Madelyn. Further along was Ben Grimm, his second uncle, although this time from heart rather than blood relation, with his wife Alicia. They were joined by their adoptive children, who had long grown up like himself, Daniel, Yancy and Zoë. They, too, had their children along with them. Daniel was accompanied by Rebecca, Nathan and Benjamin Jr. Yancy had come with her daughters, Isabelle and Natalie. Zoë had come with her only child, twelve year old Samuel.

Everyone was present and accounted for, apart from the one person he wanted to see more than anything; the person who he needed to give him the strength to get through this particular speech. It was wishful thinking, however, as it was clear that this person was never going to arrive. He wouldn't come running in from the back of the room, trying to edge his way into his seat without causing too much fuss because he'd been running late on account of one of his latest inventions. Franklin had grown used to this as a child, and to a point it had amused him. When he was very young, and he had just started school, he'd grown to hate the fact that his father would always be last to arrive, because there was always something that had come up on the way to the Christmas plays, the parents nights and the careers day, but as he'd got older he'd realised that no matter what, he was always there, no matter how late he'd been; he always found a way to make it there.

That wouldn't happened now. It would never happen again.

Clearing his throat, Franklin leaned a little closer to the microphone that had been placed on the podium he was speaking from. The fact that he needed a microphone on the podium only served to remind him about the size of the crowd. There was easily a thousand people crammed into the memorial area, mainly reporters and well-wishers, as opposed to the family who were seated with priority at the front. He could see most of Manhattan's fire department, and the NYPD had turned out in full as well. Looking out on the crowd proved to him how many people were affected by this loss. Rows upon rows of people had turned up to honour the loss, to mourn their own personal grief, but it was nothing compared to the grief that had taken hold of the family and friends of such an amazing man.

He cleared his throat for a second time, and began his speech.


	2. Chapter 2: The Son

Chapter Two: The Son

"Losing a loved one is one of the most difficult things we can go through. Today, we are mourning the loss of one of the most fantastic men of this city, no pun intended. We have lost an incredible, dedicated man who contributed heavily to fields of science whilst balancing raising and caring for his family, and many a time he even helped to save the world. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how well he catered for those around him.

"My father was one of the hard-working fathers. I remember him being in his lab every day when I got home from school, no matter what time of year it was. I remember him always ringing important clients, dealing with security issues, saving peoples lives, rescuing people…I even remember him rescuing a cat from a tree. But he wasn't a work-a-holic. He wasn't the sort of father that we never saw. It's true that he worked for an extensive part of his day, but his family was always his real passion. He'd always be at the table for dinner, to tuck his children into bed, and to make sure that my sisters and I were loved and cherished, no matter what project he was working on. He was a leader in all senses of the word, not just of the Fantastic Four, but also of his family. He was our pillar of strength. We've had many heartaches in our family, as every family does, and it is thanks to my father that we've had the strength to get through these times.

"Perhaps one of the most important lessons he taught me as a child wasn't taught with words. He didn't sit me down on his knee and explain why this was important, or let me make the mistakes for myself so that I learned them by experience as he did with a lot of his lessons. Instead, he taught me this lesson by doing what he did every day. Stand up for what you believe in. I think all of the Fantastic Four have contributed to what that phrase stands for, and they are right to do so. Stand up for what you believe in, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Day after day he'd be saving lives no matter how many times he would pick up a newspaper and see rumours spread across the headlines. The only time he spoke that phrase with words was when he regrettably mentioned that not enough children today were encouraged to do this. He was a role model to all and I'm intensely proud to call him my father.

"My father is the biggest inspiration to me, and always has been. He never went a day without telling Valeria, Evelyn and myself that he was proud of who we are, and what we have become; a trait which he later continued with his grandchildren. What he failed to notice, however, was that we are who we are now because we had him for a father. My mother told me once that my father used to be shy when it came to emotions, and that he'd hold back with things that should have been said or done. It wasn't too long ago she told me this, when my father first fell ill, but she still knew that he was proud of her even when he didn't say it aloud. She told me that you would only see a look he gave you, one that told you that you did something great, and she told me that seeing him like that made her feel like she owned the world. The relationship between my parents was often printed in the media, and closely watched by a majority of the population, and I believe that a lot of people wished to share a love similar to what my parents had; unconditional, and able to survive all obstacles.

"I can remember the first time I was really aware of his patience, and his devotion to supporting his family through their decisions. He always encouraged us to make the right choice for ourselves, whether it was choosing between ice cream and cereal for breakfast when my mother was out of town, or when it was first revealed that he was going to be a grandfather. Valeria was young when she had her son, Nick, but my father didn't hit the roof and give her a long lecture on being responsible like we all thought he would. Instead, he and my mother sat down with her and told her that whatever her decision was, he would stand by her. Even though she was only seventeen, he had faith in her to make her own decisions and he trusted that she would do the right thing. I think what meant the most to her was not that he trusted her or that he had faith in her, but rather that he wasn't going to question her decision, and that no matter what he was going to be at her side, holding his head high and retaining every inch of pride he'd had for his daughter since the day she was born.

"To his friends and his family, he was a kind man, always willing to help. He always had a solution to any problem, even if it meant working night and day until he found it. He never asked anyone for help, but he was a generous man, and he never wanted to be acknowledged as a hero, or a leader. He never wanted to be branded a superhero, for sure. That was the label he was given through publicity, and to me, he will always be known as a hero, but not of the world, of my own. He will always be my hero, my inspiration, and most of all, the greatest father I could ever wish to have.

"His strength was shown until the end of his days, and even then he was still giving us his enlightening lessons. As I stand here today, I pledge to continue the amazing work that my father started, so that we may remember everything that he shared with us. Dad, I'm so proud of what you accomplished, and I'll never forget everything you taught me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be half the father that I am, and I have you to thank for that. You will never be forgotten, because you'll always be in our hearts, and I only wish I had another chance to tell you again how much I respect you, and how much I'll always love you.Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wife

Chapter Three: The Wife

"When Reed first got sick, I didn't believe him. He sat me down when he came back from the hospital, when he hadn't even told me he was going to begin with, and told me that he didn't have long left...a few months at the most. When someone you love tells you that they're going to be taken away from you and that there's nothing that can be done to stop it, it's hard to believe. It took a long time for it to really sink in that it would be his last Christmas, his last Thanksgiving...and then I stopped thinking about the lasts. I had to try and help him fulfill his final wishes without wondering whether or not it would be the last time he'd lie beside me at night, or whether or not it was the last time he'd have the strength to lift his grandchildren and hold them. I remember seeing a longing in his eyes a few days before he died, the last day where were all together as one whole family, and he was watching all of the grandchildren on the floor playing with their Christmas presents, and he had his youngest granddaughter, Imogen, on his lap, and I could see how much strength it was taking for him to hold on to her, but no matter how much it exhausted him, he wouldn't pass her on to someone else, because he knew, as well as we all did, that it would be his last cuddle from her.

"I think it's safe to say that no man can ever replace Reed, at least not in my heart. Some people come in to your life, and you just know that whether they're part of you for a second or a lifetime, they're going to leave an irreversible impression on your heart. Reed and I were married for thirty-five years, and whilst what we had was not as perfect a marriage as some people believe, we were perfect for each other. It didn't matter how many times we argued and disagreed over both little things and catastrophically big problems, we knew that we'd make up again, because we knew how terrible we were at living without each other.

"It was with this union that we gave life to three children; Franklin, Valeria and Evelyn. Being a father was everything to Reed. He was strict at times, as all fathers are, and I can remember many times when we had the disagreement about whether or not our daughters should be allowed out in what they were planning on wearing, and how old they should be when they had their first boyfriends, but he loved out children more than he loved his own life. He never feared showing his emotion towards them or myself. If he was scared that they were growing up too quickly, he'd talk to them about it. If he was worried that they were getting themselves into trouble, he'd talk to them about that as well. He was always affectionate, despite his tendency to be quiet and reserved when we were teenagers. Back then, he was never a man of words, but he always had a lot going on in his mind. I think it's safe to say that as things settled down, he realized that he didn't need to hide his emotions away from those who loved him.

"I can still remember many conversations that we had together, but none so much as I do when we were talking about our children, and how we wanted to see them grow up into wonderful people. He had so many dreams for them. At this time, we were expecting our first child, our son, Franklin, but Reed was so proud to learn that he would be a father every time I fell pregnant. In fact, in the case of Evelyn, Reed noticed that I was pregnant before I was even aware of it. He wanted to teach our children about so many things, but above all he wanted to see them grow up wise, respectful and successful, and I'm proud to say that he achieved that. Together we bought up three wonderful children into three wonderful adults, who have gone on to be three wonderful parents. Franklin is a science professor at M.I.T, the university that Reed and I first met at, Valeria is a talented doctor, saving lives every day in ways that the Fantastic Four never did, and Evelyn is a geneticist, something that her and Reed talking for hours in his lab when she was first studying. Reed achieved his dream. He raised his wonderful children and I'm proud to be their mother, just as he was always proud to be their father.

"Reed lived his life the best way he could. Whilst, as a team, we had our fair share of enemies, he never sought out a reason to fight. He was well loved and he would be honored to see so many of you taking time away from your day to pay your respects to him. He was a kind soul, the type of person that you just couldn't get enough of - well, at least I think of him that way. I married him, didn't I? If I could live my life over again, I would go back to the time when Reed asked me to marry him, and ever for a million times over I would still say yes! Marrying him was the best decision I ever made in my wife, and I wouldn't change that even if I had the chance to do so. I loved him with all my heart, and I hope that wherever he is, he knows that I will keep on loving him with the same strength for the rest of my days.

"Things have really changed since Reed has gone. When I wake up in the morning I have to take a moment to remember why the other side of the bed is untouched, and its so hard when I realize that he isn't just in the lab. I get terrified that I'll never remember half of the things that I'll never have forgotten in the first place if he were still here. The ache from losing him hasn't gone yet, and I don't think it ever will. He's the only man I've ever been in love with. A long time ago I gave my whole heart to him, and I never got it back from him. I hope that he keeps it forever, because I know that's how long I'll continue to love him for.

"I'm not sure where he is now, but my heart believes that he is in heaven, and that he is with his family; with his parents, his brother, and some of our close friends who have been lost through our years. I know that he is happy where he is, because he is at peace. He has no unfinished business, and when he knew his time had come to leave us he was ready. I had to admit that I was angry when his health started to really deteriorate. I was angry, because I felt that he should have fought harder to stay with us, but I could see from every look in his eyes that he was fighting as hard as he could. He wanted to see his grandchildren grow up as successfully as his own children did, but he had every faith that his children were more than capable of doing so, and he just wished that he was able to see this happen. Thankfully, we'd had time to prepare for the day we lost him as a family, and while it was hard to know in the time leading up to his death that he would be leaving us, it gave us peace at mind to know that he would not suffer with his illness much longer. We were able to say our goodbyes to him, and somehow, we had the strength to let him go, and it was with a smile on his face that we last saw him.

"I know that Reed and I will see each other again. In the meantime, I know that he will guide us as we live our lives here on earth. I know that he will watch over his children, and his grandchildren, and that he will protect them from harm. Reed, you will always be remembered, and you will always live in our hearts for as long as we live. I love you so much, darling."


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Friend

Chapter Four: The Best Friend

Reed was a great friend, one of the greatest I'll ever know. He was the kind of friend that stood by you when you needed someone, no matter what was going on with his own life. It didn't even matter if you were wrong about it. As long as you were taking a stand, he'd stand up with you.

Reed Richards was a great friend; he was the kind of friend that stands by you when you need somebody to be there, no matter what was going on with his own life. He saved my life so many times that I can't even count them. I remember the day that Reed told me that he met a girl who'd stolen his heart. Being his best friend I have to admit that I was shocked, because at that point of our lives he was never really big on the dating scene. Who'd have guessed that the girl who stole his heart would be Susie Storm, the most popular girl at M.I.T, and the woman who's sitting right down in this front row with the kids they had together? I didn't know how I'd react to this new girl who'd arrived on the scene, but Susie's the nicest girl you could ever meet, and she became one of my greatest friends as well.

I also remember the days where I saw him at his happiest. Days with Susie, like when she agreed to marry him despite his disbelief on her acceptance, and the day they married. Susie was the reason that he came out of his shell. If it wasn't for her, I don't think he'd ever have come out of his shell enough to be the great leader he was. Susie, my heart goes out to you today. I wish that you'd had more time together to enjoy the retirement you've only just got. The other days that made him proud where the three days where his kids were born. I was out in the halls for all of them, pacing up and down with Johnny, and I can remember that smile on his face when he came out every time, once telling me it was a boy, and the second and third times saying that it was a girl. Fatherhood changed him. For the better. He was so much more confident in himself and his life. It was the ultimate goal for him.

What is it that we'll remember when we think of Reed? I think everyone who knows him would agree that it was his passion, his dedication. He was a wonderful husband and father. I can't tell you how many times I used to tell Susie and Reed to get a room when they were first married, but now, I look at Susie sitting there on her own, and I just wish I'd see all that mushy stuff they used to do together; the sweet nothings, the inside jokes…you name it, they had it. He was a brilliant husband. Whenever Susie needed him he was there, and even when she made out that she didn't need him he was still there. They had a connection, I guess that's the secret to a successful marriage - you need that connection, the spark that the two of them had. It's that spark of life and of romance that makes me sure that Reed was comfortable in his final days.

His death was sudden, even though we all had time to prepare for that day. I can remember when Franklin told me that he'd gone, I couldn't believe it, and until I'd seen him for myself. I mean, this was Reed Richards, the boy down the street that I'd grown up with. We were a team long before the Fantastic Four came along. But it slowly occurred to me that he'd lived his life wonderfully, and he'd achieved everything he dreamed of and more. He's done so many great things for this world, and I'm sure he'll do much more where he is now. I'll forever be grateful to have known Reed, and I'll forever be grateful for spending pretty much my whole life with a friend like him. All the memories we shared together will always be cherished and remembered.

Reed is in heaven now, and we are here at his funeral. He told me in his last days how he didn't wish for his family to grieve his death, but instead to celebrate his life and his triumphs. To his family; to his wife, his children, and his grandchildren, Reed asked me to remind you of that in this speech. He told me that he didn't want to watch you from the peace he went to and see you forever with tears on your faces. He wants you to be happy, and for you to look after one another. So, at this moment when we are about to lay his body to rest, I'd like everyone present to think back and remember how Reed touched our lives, either as Mr. Fantastic or Reed Richards - the real hero. This is not the moment for us to shed our tears, but we should all be thankful that we were given the chance to have known him, to have cared for him, and to have loved him.

He will be forever missed, by his family and his friends, but also by the city that he loved enough to save many a time. Reed will live forever in our hearts, because he loved us, and we'll always love him.


	5. Chapter 5: The BrotherInLaw

Chapter Five: The Brother-in-Law

"Reed, well, what can I say? When I was growing up, I never had a brother. I had Sue, and she practically raised me, but I was one of those kid who used to ask for a little brother for a birthday or Christmas present. I never got one, because our mother died when we were young, but I still put a little brother on my gift list. Reed might not have been my brother by blood, but he was by heart. I know that I teased him and ran circles around him more than his own children did right up until the day we lost him, but at the end of the day, when I look back at the things he did for me, he was the best brother I could have ever wished for, and part of me wishes that I'd realised that before he got sick.

When he first starting dating Sue I was still in high school, and I got into my fair share of fights. Because he was always with Sue he got to see a lot of the black eyes and scrapes I came home with, and he never used to scold me like Sue did. Okay, Sue was my sister it was her job to yell at me about fighting, and Reed was just her boyfriend and was supposed to agree with anything she said, but I remember the time when he came up to me, and told me to stand up for myself but not to use fists in place of words. Naturally, I didn't listen to him because I was sixteen and I thought he was a nerd and knew nothing about fighting, but it wasn't until we became the Fantastic Four, and I realised what a good leader he was that I remembered those words, and I saw how he still lived by them. He hated to see the people close to him get hurt, and I can't tell you how many times I overheard him begging Sue to be careful when we went of to save the world because he couldn't stand the idea of losing her. He just wanted the people he loved to be safe, to be protected, and that was a main part of how a lot of people saw him; as a saviour.

He wasn't just a saviour though. He was someone you could talk to about anything, especially something sciency that no one else would really understand, and he'd never judge you for it. I never thought I'd be admitting this to so many people, but over the years he's given me some great advice, whether I had the courage to ask for it or not. He was serious most of the time, but he also knew when to joke around, and that side of him really came out after Frankie, Val and Evie came along. I know that every single person has come up here today and spoken about what an amazing father Reed was, but they're all right. He was a great father, and I know that I wouldn't have been so confident in my own parenting without some late nights getting my first daughter to sleep with input from him. It's what made him a good Godfather as well. I know my daughter didn't get her scientific brain from my input. He always made time for his family, and was a loyal and kind friend. From watching his relationship with my sister I realised that he was the kind of man who proved that chivalry wasn't dead. Even when he started getting older he proved that it was still possible for a man to open a door for a woman. Luckily our team's uniforms never gave him a chance to prove that men would still put their cape over a puddle for a woman as well, but I guess he didn't really need to with Sue's forcefields.

I remember our last talk together, and for once it wasn't the sort of talk where I didn't pay attention. It was a few days before he passed, but I had a feeling as I was talking to him that it would be the last real discussion I'd have with my brother-in-law. We talked about death, and how he wanted his funeral to be. I knew that he'd talked about this with Sue many times already, because he wanted to be prepared, but he knew that Sue wouldn't be able to deal with this alone. He didn't want his children and grandchildren to be forced into the traditional black outfits - he just wanted them to wear whatever they liked. He didn't phrase it like this exactly, but it seemed like he just wanted his family to be comfortable letting him go.

Reed Richards was a brilliant man, a fantastic man, and there will never be another leader like him. I wish that there was another way for me to thank him for everything that he has done over the years, but all I can really do is keep the promise I made him to look after his wife and his family, and to keep the family together. And with this, I ask you, as everyone else has done, to keep Reed, the brother I acquired through my sister's marriage, yet came to bond with as if we'd been brothers our entire lives, in our hears and minds forever."

END

A/N: So, what did you think? It was my first try at a multiple chaptered story that was based entirely on speeches. I'd be interested in doing another one, perhaps at a wedding, if everyone wanted to read it? Let me know what you think!  
Sam  
Xxx


End file.
